Garrett Cobbler
)]] Name: Cobbler, Garrett Gregory Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th Grade School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Violin, Water Polo, Speech & Debate, Collecting Journals, Running, Singing, Dancing Appearance: Garrett is a slight young man with short auburn hair that only covers part of his forehad and miraculously good posture. He stands at just under 5'9", which is a source of contention for him, and thus makes every effort to appear as tall as possible. Combined with his charisma, he generally is successful at appearing taller than he actually is. He weighs about 152 pounds. Garrett possesses dark brown eyes, pale skin with a small collection of light freckles, and a set of wrinkles on his forehead and around the left side of his mouth. The latter attribute is due to the near-constant look of amused exasperation that he wears on his face, even when perfectly content. Garrett is not capable of growing as much facial hair as he would like so he generally shaves every other day, though he can be lazy enough to leave it alone for a week or so on occasion. During water polo season, he shaves his entire body. His eyebrows are thin and long and his nose is pronounced and pointed. Both of his ears are pierced though he typically doesn't wear earrings. When he chooses to, he wears simple black studs. Despite generally having clear skin, Garrett has patches of acne on his forehead and shoulder. His face is angular with high cheek bones and a pointed chin. Garrett generally dresses well and sports a variety of well-fitting button-ups and jackets. He is particularly fond of shoelaces and likes to switch out different colored shoelaces to match whatever he is wearing. While he puts a good deal of effort into presenting himself well, he is easily embarrassed when people point it out. As for body type, Garrett is athletic but not particularly muscular. He is thin and toned but, especially when fully clothed, does not fit into the hyper-masculine and muscular body type that he strives for. While his eyesight is far from horrible, Garrett owns a pair of reading glasses that he needs due to his slight far-sightedness. He is not particularly fond of how he looks with them, so he usually opts out of wearing them in public. His gait consists of long strides that are slightly exaggerated and he tends to bobble his head slightly as if he were listening to music. Garrett spends a great deal of downtime singing or dancing to himself. He can usually be seen whistling or singing quietly to himself when walking to classes though occasionally, he dances poorly as well. On the day of the abduction, Garrett was wearing a gray button-up with thin white vertical stripes. Its sleeves were rolled up past his elbow. Over it was a well-fitting black blazer and a pair of slim dark jeans. He also wore casual gray shoes with black laces tied in a pattern so that the laces never cross in front. His shoes were decidedly not meant for running. As per usual, he had a soft glasses case in his blazer pocket with his reading glasses inside. Biography: Garrett Gregory Cobbler was the second of three sons in the Cobbler family. His parents, Jeremy and Layla, were both doctors as an optometrist and neurosurgeon, respectively. As such, he was born into a well-off family without the socioeconomic worries that some of his peers had. His older brother Nathaniel "Nate" Cole Cobbler and younger brother Henry "Teddy" Theodore Cobbler rounded out the rest of his nuclear family. Garrett was quite a quiet child, especially when compared to Nate. He kept to himself through most of his childhood, refusing both friendly interactions and sibling pesterings from his older brother of three years. As such, the Cobblers were worried for some time as to whether Garrett had social problems. Despite his odd behavior around Nate, Garrett really took to his younger brother Teddy when he was born. Having someone younger to take charge of and boss around seemed to fit him better and got him to be a bit more social. Because the Cobblers were as determined to raise three young boys who would be multi-talented, Jeremy and Layla forced Garrett to pick up the violin as a kid. Despite being talented, Garrett was notoriously lazy and often found ways to get out of practicing at home, or instead practicing for inadequate spurts of fifteen minutes or so. While he did improve and stayed a relatively decent violin player, his parents were disappointed that he seemed to lack the passion and discipline needed to perfect his craft. Garrett had always been particularly worried about what other people thought of him. His laziness or lack of motivation stemmed at least partially from the idea that no one could judge his worth in a skill or characteristic if he simply never tried. As such, he was often torn between a desire to spend more time with his peers and the overwhelming anxiety that he would be rejected. Naturally, this fear of judgment and worth extended to how his parents thought of him. One idea that enveloped Garrett's adolescence and young adulthood was the ever-disturbing question of which child Mr. and Mrs. Cobbler liked the most. He believed that he must be his father's favorite, for he looked the most like him, but he worried both about the truth of that belief and also the opinion of his mother. Nate was a strong academic and singer, and had already been a part of a handful of failed bands. Meanwhile, Teddy had shown a propensity for baseball and tennis. Having felt like he did not have a proper niche, Garrett tried a variety of activities through middle school in the hopes of finding an activity that he would love without a doubt. He discovered swimming, and while it was not the thought-consuming passion that he was looking for, he was a good-enough swimmer to enjoy it purely for the sake of finally being good at something. Garrett also had the habit of collecting a sizable array of leather-bound journals, each of which he filled with a page of carefully planned sentences before burying the project under the pretense that he would one day return to it. The journals would build up over the years until he had stacks of journals that he would not touch under the pretense that he might return to them later and finish his thought. As a result, each of his many ornate journals would have only a page or so of writing within them. Despite the relative uselessness of his journals and his hobby of collecting them, he still enjoyed looking at their different covers and designs. He also highly enjoyed writing, but was not a fan of the meticulous and, to him, tedious slowness of the process. He much preferred orating. By the time Garrett was in middle school, he had gotten used to taking charge within his friend group and convincing others that what he wanted to do was in line with what they wanted to do. This also coincided with Garrett's very first girlfriend: Felicia Evans. Like most middle school relationships, this one did not end particularly well. While the relationship itself fell flat on its face due to both parties' immaturity, it did introduce him to a friend that would become quite important in his high school life. As a high schooler, Garrett applied his eloquence to speech and debate with Felicia as his debate partner. The two competed in competitions in the district and generally performed quite well, bringing home a few medals from smaller competitions and also meeting and befriending competitors from other schools. He also channeled his swimming abilities into a fairly respectable water polo career. In line with his participation in swimming not out of passion but out of talent, Garrett gravitated towards water polo almost solely because he knew he would be reasonably good at it. Desiring the praise and attention, he joined the team in his sophomore year. As for his social life, Garrett spent most of his time with a few of his teammates, his younger brother Teddy, and several students involved in the theatre department. He greatly admired the work that was put into productions and were he a stronger singer and dancer, he often claimed he would have gotten involved. As a general rule, Garrett tended to avoid the professors and activities that Nate was involved with. While his older brother had spent some time working in student government and networking with faculty, Garret purposefully stayed away from the student government crowd and the honors program in general at least partially due to anxiety about being judged inadequate or a lesser version of Nate. Within his social group, he mostly enjoyed poking fun at himself for the amusement of others. He was quite a fan of wordplay and puns and generally tried to be snarky, with varying degrees of success. As with many of his actions, Garrett often felt that trying to be funny was the path to social acceptance. Academics-wise, Garrett was an average student. He deeply longed to be as smart and perform as well as Nate, but as with the violin and many other of his attempts at activities, his overwhelming lack of passion about school prevented him from working hard enough to earn the 4.0 he wanted. Instead, amidst his splattering of 'B's were a handful of 'A's and a couple of shameful 'C's. While he continually asserted that it did not bother him and that his brother must have taken all of his smarts, he was deeply bothered both by his academic performance and the underlying reasons why he failed to improve. Much of the sibling rivalry that had characterized his childhood seemed insignificant as he grew older. Being older, Garrett and Nate were able to find much more common ground before Nate went off to a state university. Though they still did not spend a great deal of time together, Garrett admired and envied his older brother's academic prowess and would only be slightly annoyed when compared to him. His relationship with Teddy, on the other hand, developed far more than his parents had expected. Garrett and Teddy were virtually inseparable, despite being a year apart. They shared much of the same friend group as well as the self-deprecating wit. Occasionally, they were mistaken as twins. Not threatened by his younger brother's athletic talent, though a little by his physique and height, Garrett was able capitalize on the benefits of having a friend so close to home. Having spent years trying to carve out his own niche through his uncertainty and occasional lack of passion, Garrett finally found his place in his family. Advantages: Due to his background in water-based sports, Garrett is quite agile and lithe. In addition, he has relatively high cardiovascular endurance for both swimming and jogging. He is also well-spoken and charismatic, if generally a little quiet, which is helpful when speaking to others and convincing them to agree. Disadvantages: Garrett often lacks motivation to improve himself in various areas, which manifests itself as half-hearted attempts and resignation. He is quick to jump to the conclusion that a task is useless or hopeless and is easily disheartened. In addition, he can be dependent on others, such as his brother or speech and debate judges, to reaffirm his strengths and his worth. Not only is he dressed entirely inappropriately for any sort of physical activity, he is not particularly light-footed and, given his habit of singing to himself without realizing it, is not always the most aware of his surroundings. Designated Number: Male student No. 010 --- Designated Weapon: Punt Gun Conclusion: Okay, I just ran a google search on this one, and... how the hell are you going to use that thing? It's a twelve foot long shotgun. Seriously? That thing was used on the water to hunt ducks, so your swimming aptitude does squat here. Well, hopefully nobody uses it against you lest you be... dead in the water! Oh, I slay myself sometimes. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by LoneArcher. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: LoneArcher, Polybius Kills: '''None '''Killed By: Eliza Patton Collected Weapons: Punt Gun (designated weapon) Allies: Enemies: '''Eliza Patton '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Garrett, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *So We Settled for the Center of Town V5: *Ducks Love Fireworks *And God said, "Man, what are you talking about? I sent you a helicopter and a boat." *One of Us Does Nothing at All *WonderWander *Reflections Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Garrett Cobbler. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Garrett wasn't bad at all. I think I appreciate him more under Poly's wheel, not that Archer's was bad, but there's more mileage to be found post-adoption. It's a bit refreshing, to see a just plain scared guy, cowardly even, who just goes down because of some bad luck, and not really much more then that. I'd give him another look. -- Un-Persona Category:V5 Students